


Her Letter

by SleepyNightmare



Series: "Your my best friend" means "I love you" [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Flashbacks of, High School, High School AU?, Human AU, I'm Bad At Summaries, One Sided Love, but not really?, idk - Freeform, its a tiny bit sad, kind of, why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNightmare/pseuds/SleepyNightmare
Summary: Alex and Astra slept together and things get complicated because of....stuffAnyways this is a sort of Alex writing Astra a letter about it-"Astra, we’ve been best friends for a long time now. Goodbye......I love you"-kind of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Alex and Astra slept together. Astra is in a relationship (kind of, but idl Non so does it really count?[they're broken up...sorta]). Lucy and Alura are hopeless, Cat and Kara are like kind of cute together when I picture them in my head (when they were teenagers).
> 
> JUST so you know, it's like half flashback, half present-ish.
> 
> Enjoy?

Astra,

 

We’ve been best friends for a long time now.

 

Before we were just acquaintances, coincidentally thrown together into situations because of our connection with Kara.

 

You were her cousin- _favourite cousin_ (Or are you her aunt? I can never understand yours and Kara’s family tree) and I was the childhood best friend.

 

It was inevitable, us getting to know each other.

 

I was half way through high school when we first officially met. We had bumped into each other on our way to history class, you had remembered me from one of the parties that Kara’s parents had hosted. But I was in a hurry because I was going to be late for class (what else is new) so all I said was “yeah” and left.

 

Not exactly the best first impression.

 

Imagine my surprise when you waltzed into my class, fifteen minutes later than the rest of us (how come the teacher never pulled you up for that?). You sat next to me, without a pen...and when you asked me for one, I gave it to you.

 

I was a little uncomfortable.

 

Not exactly because of you, it was more your _reputation_.

 

And the _rumors._

 

Astra Inzel, school known trouble maker, girlfriend of a senior in university and the most (scarily intimidating yet-) popular girl in our age group….well you and Alura.

 

The Inzel Twins

 

(Gosh, how both you and Alura hated to be called that!)

 

(You were such a badass back then…..still are)

 

I never expected to meet you again after those brief encounters,  because you were the “popular one” and I was just the science nerd who knew martial arts (though no one knew _that_ until that kid got a little too handsy with Kara on her birthday when she got drunk on those bright green martini’s, she kept pushing him away and telling him ‘no’ but he wouldn’t listen so I dislocated his shoulder, punched him in the nose and sent him flying through the wall…...and into Kara’s chocolate fountain....Kara still hasn’t forgiven me for that. The chocolate fountain part.)

 

But then we met again, at lunch.

 

(Three times in one day, sounds almost like fate)

 

Kara was dragging you along during lunch to sit with us: me, Lucy, Winn, James, Clark, and Cat. That was the “gang” as Winn liked to call it. And along with you came Alura, your twin and Kara’s favourite person in the whole world, remember when she would cling onto Alura? Alura always laughed at the puppy dog face Kara would pull whenever she thought that Alura might leave.

 

Alura _insisting_ that she was busy and that her boyfriend wanted her to sit next to him and his friends, but eventually, after Kara’s begging and Lucy’s insistence, she gave in. Even though her boyfriend would stare at her as she passed by his table.

 

Lucy always had this slightly smug grin whenever that happened (could her crush be anymore obvious?)

 

But then Kara left for an extended vacation with her parents and things just went…... _BAD_ , let’s call it bad.

 

Winn and Kara had a falling out because Winn has had a crush on Kara for _years_ but Kara liked Cat and he….didn’t handle it very well, which ended up with him and us drifting apart (Winn becomes such a hateful asshole when he gets rejected….but at least he got over it and came back to us).

 

And then he kept getting into fights, which in turn got him suspended from school for like- two weeks.

 

You and your boyfriend were….going through some problems...and the two of you broke up,....then you got back together again,......and then you broke up _again_. It was basically a roller coaster (I don’t actually consider this a bad thing but-) you were in pretty bad shape, so confused, so excited- so emotional. But in between those ‘ups and downs’, when you and Non were figuring out your relationship status of the week- you dated at least half the school.

 

You were so easily bored back then, everyone understood- no one could capture the attention of Astra Inzel. And they were happy with that. With just being a fling or being known by you for just a second- a small blip in your life, don’t get me wrong Ash- you weren’t a bad person, you were- _are_ actually a really wonderful and kind person….

 

Genuine

 

(If not a bit ‘rough’ around the edges)

 

Even _I_ was glad that I knew you.

 

(You just have that effect on people. Don’t worry, It’s not a bad thing. Just a little enchanting)

 

And Cat…...well Cat-….was just Cat.

 

Nothing changed with her, same snarky, too self aware- hates cat puns, asshole-ish Cat. Though, she was a little bit sad, i think it was because she was missing Kara….but then she would switch back to her asshole-ness that is Cat Grant, and i’d forget in my moment of outraged anger.

 

Clark and his parents got into an argument, which resulted in Clark storming out of the house (because he’s a teenager, what else was he supposed to do?) and then Clark’s dad got hurt trying to find him and ended up in hospital. He got better but Clark felt really guilty, so he stayed in the hospital with him until he recovered.

  


James and Lucy got together because Luce was a mess after Alura stopped talking to us, she always said it was because her boyfriend missed her and wanted her to spend some time with him. But Alura doesn’t know that Luce came to me, sobbing and hysterical, saying that she kissed Alura and that Alura had pushed her back; saying she didn’t like Luce like that.

 

It was so obvious that it was a lie. Alura always stared at Lucy with these sad puppy dog eyes- casting longing looks Lucy’s way when James kissed the tip of Luce’s nose, whispering reassuring phrases because he knew about Luce and Alura, i mean- how could he not? Lucy always smiled and thanked him quietly.

 

And this was all in high school…..it got worse over the years.

 

But I’m not writing about Lucy and Alura’s tragic love story.

 

I’m writing about you and me.

 

And what happened that day.

 

You kissed me Ash, and I kissed you back.

 

I know you remember what happened that day, but I’m going to do this properly and write this all out (maybe it will help me...understand….all this)

 

It had been _years_ since we both attended high school. I became the boss of my very own lab and the money was actually _really_ great. I bought a house, did I tell you? well...two houses and a new bike.

 

You became an agent for a government organisation, and the fiancée of a senator. You probably have a few houses as well, along with a couple dozen cars. Don’t try to deny it, I know you Astra Inzel and you _love_ cars almost as much as you love Kara.

  
  


Life was pretty great…

  


…...And then that day came and things well….things became a bit more complicated than before.

 

Non, your boyfriend and just recently turned fiancé, was out of the country. A work related matter, he’d been doing that a lot lately; rushing off to a new place, new country, probably a new world if he could. Always restless, never settling, you thought he was cheating….i did too…..he’s such a fucking asshole (did I mention that I don’t like Non? Like a lot….I didn’t, did I?.....Ash, I don’t like your fiancé. He’s a dick and I hate the way he smells)

 

You showed up at my house, unannounced but crying and heartbroken (funny how this happens to me a lot: First Lucy, then Kara because of Cat, Susan (do you know Susan?...Probs not), then James, then Winn, then Clark….well you get the picture, this happened to me a lot)

 

I held you, while you cried. Made you laugh. Then convinced you to watch a bunch of horror filled movies, to cheer you up (yeah, not one of my BEST ideas).You fell asleep,....on my couch,....in my arms. I carried you to my guest bedroom,...layed you down on the bed.

 

And then that’s when it happened.

 

You reached out your hand, tugging me back into the soft sheets, your gray eye’s open and so very lonely. Me- stumbling because i was surprised. I fell into you and you pressed our lips together and-....you _kissed_ me.

 

Everything seemed to slow down then, our moments together flashing beneath my eyelids as they drifted shut. You kissed me and it felt….it shouldn’t of felt good but it did. It was like sparks going off inside my body, my blood being set on fire, my heart beating almost erratically; at one point i thought my chest might combust from the insistent drumming from inside me.

 

It was like every cheesy line from a romantic novel…...but so much better....

 

Because it was real.

 

And then things escalated,...got worse…..or better?....it just got more…. _complicated._

 

We slept together.

 

And in the morning you regretted it, I could tell.

 

I can always tell- just like I can always tell that Lucy’s had too much to drink or Kara’s just a little too quiet, meaning something’s bothering her.

 

Like how I could tell that James and Lucy _finally_ stopped acting like a couple last week and split. And the day after, when I went to see Lucy, I could tell that someone was in her bedroom- sleeping. I could tell from the blush on her cheeks, and the faint smell of fresh flowers and mint that the person in Lucy’s bed was Alura.

 

Just like how I could always tell- in the early years- that Kara had slept at Cat’s place because Kara’s smiles were just a little too bright and the smell of Cat’s expensive perfume always lingered around her presence days after.

 

Or that Winn’s dating the irish girl or that James likes that girl who lives across the hall from him.

 

Or that Clark intends to propose to Lois, who will most likely call Kara at 2 in the morning because she still can’t sleep ‘cause she’s _just so happy_.

 

So you see Ash, I know a lot. I can always tell.

 

And right now, I can tell that you’re just too messed up (respectfully) to be worrying about someone else, and that you need to try and salvage a little bit of your relationship with Non before giving up completely...and I also know that you don’t need me in your life at this moment.

 

At least,....that’s what you want.

 

Don’t worry Ash, I don’t take offense……..but I know something else too.

 

I know I need to leave, I need to sort through everything in my head and just _get away……_

 

So this is me, saying goodbye; i don’t know when I’ll be back, ~~if i’ll ever be back~~ , so…..

 

Goodbye Ash, my best friend, my confidant and cause of at least 60% of the trouble in my life (it’s meant to be a joke Ash)

  
  
  


I love you….

  
  


Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad!
> 
> I'll fix it, I promise! Cuz General Danvers is my otp so i just HAVE to get a happy ending. :D
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I got the "We're best friends but i've been in love with you since high school" thing.
> 
> (Also! that "if i'll ever be back" and then crossed out thing. I tried to make it sad....but like, i'm bad at that cuz i can't write sad about General Danvers)


End file.
